


Nocturnal Mirage

by rubylily



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Yukiko have been dating for a while, so Yukiko wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for kink_bingo, with sex toys (non-penetrating) as the kink.

The two of them had grown closer over the past year. They had confronted their darker selves, made new friends, and even saved the people of this town. They were now in their final year of high school and had seen their eighteenth birthdays. They had even begun dating, although that reminded a secret to everyone but themselves. At least, until the time was right.

But even with all that behind them, this situation still came as a surprise.

Chie and Yukiko sat in Yukiko's bedroom, and the sun had set several hours ago; they were probably the only people in the Amagi Inn still awake. In her hands Yukiko held a small white object; it almost looked like a computer mouse, and a wire was attached to a similar-looking node of some short.

Chie tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "That's a vibrator, isn't it?" she asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the two of them.

Yukiko nodded. She was blushing, but there was still a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes. "It is," she replied, holding the vibrator toward Chie. "I bought it a few days ago. I want you to use it on me."

"Y-Yukiko!" Chie stammered, yet she found that her hands were drawn toward the vibrator. "Are… are you sure…?"

"Well, we've been dating for a while now, so I figured we were ready…" Yukiko explained as her blush deepened, but her smile did not waver.

Chie's fingers closed tightly around the vibrator; it felt smoother to her touch than she expected. "All right," she said, inhaling a deep breath. "So, uh, how should we start? Should we take our clothes off first…?"

"I think that'll be best, yes," Yukiko replied, getting to her feet and turning away from Chie as she began to remove her shirt.

Chie did the same to give Yukiko a little bit of privacy, and once she had taken all her clothes off she turned to face Yukiko again, and her resolve almost wavered at the sight of Yukiko's naked body. She had always thought Yukiko was pretty, with her fair skin and full figure, and this wasn't even the first time they had seen each other naked. So, inhaling yet another deep breath, she asked, "Do you want to get on the bed, Yukiko?"

Yukiko jolted as if she had been startled. "Oh! Right, of course!" She climbed onto her bed, pressing her back against the wall, and Chie kneeled onto the bed in front of her. Yukiko laid a hand over Chie's and said, "Well, whenever you're ready, Chie."

Nodding, Chie managed a smile, and slowly slipped one part of the vibrator between Yukiko's legs. Yukiko was very warm, Chie noticed as Yukiko closed her legs around Chie's hand, and her skin was silky smooth, and Chie could feel her hand becoming sweaty. With her other hand, she turned the switch on the node, and the vibrator seemed to come to life in her hand.

"A-Ah!" Yukiko squealed, the corners of her lips curling upwards. "It tickles!"

Chie couldn't help but laugh. "But it feels good, right?"

Yukiko nodded, her body beginning to tremble. "Yes, it feels really good," she answered, her breathing growing heavy. "I should've gotten a second one for you…" And before Chie had a chance to answer, Yukiko had laid her hands on Chie's bare shoulders and brought their lips together.

It wasn't long before Chie eased into the kiss, but with both her hands occupied, she couldn't feel or embrace Yukiko like she wanted to. However, Yukiko seemed to want to touch enough for the both of them; her hands ran all over Chie's shoulders and back, and while her hands were mostly smooth like the rest of her skin, Chie could still feel how they had grown calloused. It was a nice feel, she thought, like a symbol of all that they had been through together.

Pulling herself back, Yukiko's eyes met Chie's, and a low giggle slipped from her lips. "Hee hee…" Yukiko sounded as her body squirmed and tightened around Chie's hand. "It really is ticklish, haa…" She trailed off, but her giggles became louder.

Chie's eyes widened in surprise, and as her blush intensified, she pressed her lips against Yukiko's again, and it muffled her giggles somewhat. The last thing Chie wanted was to be overheard.

Yukiko's shoulders began to shake thanks to trying to suppress her giggles, and she slipped her tongue past Chie's parted lips as her hands continued to explore the other girl's body. Yukiko drew a hand across Chie's small breasts, over hardened nipples, and Chie couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from her mouth into Yukiko's. Calloused or not, Yukiko's hands were still soft and warm.

Soon enough Yukiko's thighs closed even tighter around Chie's hand as she reached her climax, and she bit down on Chie's lip to hold back her cry, nearly drawing blood. Chie almost let out a yelp, but she tried not to let the pain show on her face.

Slowly, Yukiko broke the kiss and slumped against the wall as Chie switched off the vibrator and pulled it away from Yukiko's clit. "Hah…" Yukiko moaned, her eyelids fluttering. "That felt really nice…"

In the afterglow of Yukiko's climax, Chie couldn't fight back her blush, especially when she realized just how wet her hand was. "That's good…" was all she could force out.

Yukiko smiled as she reached for Chie and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Chie," she said, her voice warm against Chie's ear.

Chie set the vibrator down on the nearby night table and managed a small smile as she returned Yukiko's hug. "I… think I do want to try it myself."

"Then we'll get you your own tomorrow," Yukiko promised. "Unless you really do want to use mine after I've cleaned it."

Chie's only response was to blush even more, and Yukiko giggled as she fell back onto her bed, pulling Chie with her, and then she kissed her again, and Chie quickly eased into the kiss, calming her racing heart.

For now, they would sleep. But for Chie, dawn couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
